Ghost Reconciler
Ghost Reconciler is a side mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary Super Craig wants his laptop back, while his jilted lover wants his guinea pig back. Super Craig enlists the help of The New Kid to have them get their respective belongings back. Walkthrough and Story Super Craig will send a message via Coonstagram to you asking for assistance, stating that he's waiting near Tweek Bros. Coffee to get his belonging back; alternatively you can head there straight away to see him standing next to the entrance. Once you've arrived at Tweek Bros. Coffee, interact with Super Craig. A short cut scene will ensue, whereby Super Craig will say that he wants his laptop back as he hands over a note to The New Kid. After receiving the note from Super Craig, head inside Tweek Bros. Coffee, then make your way to the storage room at the rear. You will then see his jilted lover as his alter-ego Tweek Tweak inside the storage room, sipping on some coffee. His father Mr. Tweak will then appear, asking if Tweek has found the perfect mix for their Sunset Blend variant of coffee, with Tweek claiming that he can't taste anything different at all. Once Mr. Tweak has left, proceed to interact with Tweek. A short cut scene will play, where The New Kid is seen handing over the note from Super Craig to Tweek. Tweek then becomes furious, exclaiming if he wants his laptop back, he wants to have his guinea pig Stripe back from him first, handing over a receipt to The New Kid as proof that he has bought the guinea pig for him. After receiving the receipt from Tweek, proceed to leave Tweek Bros. Coffee. Super Craig will then be seen outside, asking if The New Kid manages to get his laptop back. Interact with Super Craig to trigger another short cut scene, showing The New Kid handing over the receipt from Tweek to him. Super Craig will then exclaim that he'll return Stripe back to Tweek, telling that The New Kid should know where to find it. For this part, you will need to have the ability Timefart Pause obtained from the mission Medicinal Fried Fiasco first. Make your way to Craig's House and head to his bedroom, where there'll be a pile of junk food scattered in the middle of the bedroom. Break the pile to reveal Stripe, who will then run off to the vent on the right. If you were to fart onto the vent where Stripe is, it will then run off to the other vent on the middle of the room. Stripe will continue scurrying between the two vents in the bedroom no matter how many times you've farted on them, so the trick is when Stripe is seen making its escape, activate Timefart Pause to bring time to a standstill, then approach it to pick Stripe up to store it inside your inventory. If you were to head to the basement first (where you first helped Super Craig to catch Stripe), Super Craig will post a message in Coonstagram, stating that Stripe is inside his bedroom; he does not keep Stripe at the basement all the time. Once you have captured Stripe, make your way back to Tweek Bros. Coffee and interact with Super Craig. Another short cut scene will play, where Super Craig will then say that if his jilted lover does not want to play anymore, he can't simply make up the rules. Proceed inside Tweek Bros. Coffee, where Tweek will be seen at the entrance to the storage room instead of being inside it. Interact with Tweek to trigger another short cut scene, showing The New Kid returning Stripe to Tweek; in return Tweek hands over Super Craig's laptop to The New Kid. However, Mr. Tweak then intervenes, praising The New Kid for trying to get them both back together while stating that it helps his coffee business. As Mr. Tweak takes the laptop after being handed over by The New Kid, he proceeds to give a note to The New Kid, stating that the note refers to a relationship counselling session at the school. First, pass the note to Super Craig, he will then respond that he will attend it if The New Kid is present at the counselling session as his backup. Next, pass the note to Tweek. Similar to Super Craig, he will then respond that that he will also attend it as long as The New Kid is present, also saying that The New Kid is the only one who's able to get Super Craig to think rationally. After passing the notes to both of them, head back to Mr. Tweak at the counter and interact with him. He will then state that The New Kid is being 'super' for helping out, rewarding you with the Electropunk Costume set; the mission will then be fully complete. Gallery 20180409163556_1.jpg|Super Craig explaining to The New Kid about the mission. 20180409163611_1.jpg|Super Craig handing the note to The New Kid. 20180409164210_1.jpg|"His name is Tweek." 20180409164444_1.jpg|Mr. Tweak asking about the coffee. 20180409164542_1.jpg|Tweek angrily realizing Craig's intenion. 20180409164546_1.jpg|Tweek crumbling the note to a ball. 20180409164617_1.jpg|Tweek requesting Stripe in exchange for the laptop. 20180409164715_2.jpg|Super Craig asking about his laptop. 20180409164838_1.jpg|"The fucking guinea pig?" 20180409164843_1.jpg|"Ugh. Fine...." 20180409164924_1.jpg|"You know where Stripe's cage is... Go give him and give him to that fucking asshole." 20180409165919_1.jpg|The Coonstagram post by Super Craig if the basement is searched first. 20180409165952_1.jpg|Stripe's location inside Super Craig's bedroom. 20180409170003_1.jpg|Timefart Pause activated to capture Stripe. 20180409170425_1.jpg|"When you give that to Tweek you make sure he knows..." 20180409170442_1.jpg|"...that when you WALK OUT ON SOMEONE, you don't get to make up the rules anymore!" 20180409170455_1.jpg|Tweek seen standing outside of the storage room. 20180409170517_1.jpg|"So he finally decides to be reasonable, huh?" 20180409170522_1.jpg|"Fine!" 20180409170543_1.jpg|"Here's his stupid laptop!" 20180409170610_1.jpg|Tweek heading back inside the storage room. 20180409170615_1.jpg|The New Kid handing the laptop over to Mr. Tweak. 20180409170630_1.jpg|Mr. Tweak telling his intention to restore the relationship between Tweek and Craig. 20180409170642_1.jpg|Mr. Tweak passing the counselling referral to The New Kid. 20180409170744_1.jpg|"Counselling? Tweek wants me to go counselling with him?" 20180409170749_1.jpg|"No way." 20180409170901_1.jpg|"Tell him there's no way I'll go to counselling unless YOU go too. I need my support team." 20180409171120_1.jpg|"Counselling? Craig, are you shitting me?" 20180409171158_1.jpg|"Well FINE, I'll do it. As long as you're there. You seem to be able to get him to think rationally." 20180409171307_1.jpg|Mr. Tweak thanking The New Kid for helping out. Trivia * The name of this mission is a double pun; apart from The New Kid being a silent mediator (ghost-like) for both Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, it is also a pun on the name Ghost Recon, a game series also published by Ubisoft. * Super Craig insists that Stripe is not kept in the basement all the time, but as a matter of fact, there is a cage in it. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Quests Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Side Missions